Just The Boy I'm looking for
by xVictoriaRavenx
Summary: Shizuo decides to serenade Izaya. Nothing else said LAWLZ! *The song is not mine! It belongs to The Click Five, and I changed the girls, hers, and she's to boys, his, and he's!* Yaoi, Shizaya, Fluff!


Just the Boy I'm looking for

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or Durarara! And so I am not making a profit of this.

*Me and my friends were listening to one of our favorite songs its called "Just the Girl" by The Click Five. And I made a very awesome point that my friends agreed with, it is the perfect Shizaya song! So we decided I need to make a Fanfic to where Shizuo is singing it to Izaya =) So here I am at like 4 in the morning…Typing this because I forgot to start yesterday and I have to have it complete today!

*****All the Shes, girls, and Hers have been changed to hes, boys, and hims!*****

"What the hell are you doing?" Izaya glared at Shizuo, but Shizuo only smiled.

"I am going to sing to you." Izaya scoffed, even if Shizuo had a magnificent voice, he still found it embarrassing to be sung too like a child.

"Why?" Izaya bit out the question coldly. Shizuo shook his head and chuckled.

"Because I love you." Shizuo gazed into Izaya's eyes happily, and began to play his guitar, in a harmonic way. Izaya began to blush, and Shizuo only started to sing.

"he's cold and he's cruel  
But he knows what he's doin'  
he pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
he laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about his laughter  
Strange as it seems  
he's the one I'm after"

Izaya rolled his eyes, it was true though… Shizuo still kept singing to him, smiling silently to himself.

"Cause he's bittersweet  
he knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
he's a mystery  
he's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
he's just the boy I'm looking for!"

Shizuo looked up from his guitar and smirked at Izaya lovingly, Izaya wanted to hit him, but opted not to and just let him continue with this embarrassing act.

"he can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
he runs on one hundred proof attitude power  
And the more he ignores me  
The more I adore him  
What can I do  
I'd do anything for him."

Izaya's blush darkened and he turned his head away from his boyfriend. Trying in vain to hide the cute blush that was clearly showing.

"Cause he's bittersweet  
he knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
he's a mystery  
he's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
he's just the boy I'm looking for"

"The way he sees it's me  
On his caller I.D.  
he won't pick up the phone  
he'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word he's ever said  
Still ringing in my head  
Still ringing in my head"

Izaya now covers his face with his hands, but under those hands he was smiling like a child on Christmas morning. He was trying to hide the smile, so he wouldn't give Shizuo the self satisfaction. But it was difficult to hide it.

"he's cold and he's cruel  
But he knows what he's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined!"

It was true, Izaya did know what to say to Shizuo to ruin his day, and that was one of the reasons he loved the flea so much. Izaya uncovered his face, and matched Shizuo's smile. Shizuo continued to play to him, now feeling more confident in himself.

"Cause he's bittersweet  
he knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
he's a mystery  
he's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more

Cause he's bittersweet  
he knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
he's a mystery  
he's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
Oh, I keep coming back for more  
he's just the boy I'm looking for"

Izaya no longer wanted to strangle the blonde headed man, he wanted to hug him. The fact that Shizuo was even doing this was amazing, it proved that Shizuo really did love him. Shizuo winks at Izaya, and Izaya looks away smiling.

"Just the boy I'm looking for  
I'm looking for  
I'm looking for  
I'm looking for  
Just the boy I'm looking for…"

Shizuo stopped there and put his guitar to the side, grinning from ear to ear at Izaya. Izaya lunged forward and hugged him, Shizuo wrapped his arms around Izaya's waist and hugged him back. When they pulled apart, Izaya leaned in and kissed Shizuo.

"Was it really that good?" Shizuo smirked.

"Yeah it was." Izaya nodded and kissed Shizuo again. "I loved it."

"It is all true." Izaya giggles and nods now.

"Yeah I know, I am bittersweet and cruel."

"But I love you." Shizuo smiles at him. Izaya lays his head on Shizuo's shoulder and laughs.

"I love you too…And thanks, that meant a lot to me." Shizuo chuckles to himself.

"You're welcome Flea."

~O~O~OO~~OO~O~OO~O~O~OO~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~OO~O~O~OO~O~O~O~O~

*I know not too good but I needed to get this done QUICK or I would loose the bet =( my original idea was better then this, too bad I didn't get to type it! Wish I hadn't spent all of yesterday playing video games….DAMN YOU VIDEO GAMES! Nah Just kidding…I love you video games!

OH HOPE YOU ENJOYED! And don't flame mehh! If you didn't like it, just keep it to yourself, cuz honestly I don't care and never will care! LAWLZ!


End file.
